Une matinée tranquille à Storybrooke
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen et DimpleQueen plutôt guimauve et tout petit! *-* Roland a fait un cauchemar et va trouver le réconfort dans la chambre de Regina et Robin , il y trouve des bras aimants de sa nouvelle maman... Bon je sais je suis nulle pour les résumés! Allez faire un tour tout de même! ;)


**Hey hey hey ! *-***

 **Me voilà encore une fois avec un OS OutlawQueen et DimpleQueen, tout petit et plutôt guimauve! Je trouve que Roland est juste le personnage le plus craquant de toute la série et je trouve intéressant la « relation « , si on peut l'appeler comme ça, qu'il a avec Regina. Je pense qu'elle a un véritable instinct maternel avec lui et qu'elle l'aime beaucoup... Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie : Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! :)**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'écrire sans recevoir de l'argent pour cela... enfin toujours la même chose, vous savez bien !;)**

 **Vivichan10**

 **Une matinée tranquille à Storybrooke**

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à entrer dans la chambre de Regina. La reine était profondément endormie et près d'elle, l'enlaçant de ses bras musclés, se trouvait Robin. Cette scène avait tout de l'idylle : les oiseau se réveillaient, le soleil caressait de ses rayons les deux amants qui rêvaient l'un de l'autre, aucun bruit ne perturbait la tranquillité de cette belle matinée qui s'annonçait...

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître une petite tête bouclée. Roland ne savait pas comment s'y prendre il venait de faire un cauchemar et avait besoin d'un gros câlin. En même temps, il ne voulait pas déranger son papa et Regina. Il entrouvrit un peu plus la porte, mais malheureusement, celle-ci émit un craquement sinistre.

Robin, par vielle habitude, avait toujours l'oreille aux aguets, il s'empara donc de son arc et de ses flèches d'une main et de l'autre encercla d'un geste protecteur Regina qui d'une voix encore toute endormie demanda :

-Hmm... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chéri ?

Robin en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son fils et non pas d'un cambrioleur, se dépêcha de baisser les armes. Le petit bout dit d'une voix toute tremblante :

-Papa, Gina, j'ai fait un cauchemar...

-Oh... Viens-là Sweetheart ! Dit Regina en tendant les bras, Roland ne se fit pas prier, il se dépêcha de se lancer dans ceux-là et vint se serrer tout contre le cœur de la reine.

Regina caressa les cheveux tout fous du garçonnet et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front :

-C'est fini, papa et moi sommes-là...

Robin souriait à la vue de cette scène absolument adorable. Il savait déjà que Regina et son fils s'entendaient à merveille, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé au 108 Mifflin Streat, mais il se rendait compte maintenant de l'importance de leur affection. Regina se comportait comme une véritable mère pour Roland, qui lui portait une admiration et un amour immense. Robin vint caresser le bras de Regina et elle lui rendit un magnifique sourire qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir s'éclairer. Roland qui profitait du confort des bras de Regina, était aux anges, il demanda alors au creux de l'oreille de celle-ci :

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a assez de place pour que je dorme entre vous deux ?

Regina hocha la tête tout en explosant de rire :

-Décidément, tu obtiendras toujours tout ce que tu voudras avec cette bouille d'ange !

Elle se décala un peu et le petit vint se glisser sous les couvertures entre les deux amoureux. Il glissa sa petite main dans celle de Robin et il posa l'autre sur le ventre arrondi de Regina qui était enceinte de six mois. Il finit enfin par appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina, avant de s'endormir quasi immédiatement. Regina n'osait plus bouger, mais elle était totalement comblée par sa petite famille qui allait bientôt encore s'agrandir.

Robin l'embrassait du regard et elle lui souriait les larmes aux yeux. Entre eux, Roland était parti au merveilleux pays des songes. Regina caressa sa joue et murmura :

-Dors petit ange, papa et Gina sont là pour protéger leur petit prince...

Puis, en relevant la tête, elle murmura à son âme sœur :

-Je t'aime !

Et il lui répondit :

-Je t'aime aussi !

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux pour terminer cette nuit, avant que Roland ne les réveille de nouveau pour le petit déjeuner quelques heures plus tard, ou que Henry fasse trop de bruit dans les escaliers avant de partir voir Emma, ou que le bébé ne donne un petit coup de pied.

Le soleil entrait un peu plus dans la chambre, encerclant la belle petite famille d'une onde protectrice. Les oiseaux continuaient de chanter l'ode de la vie et bientôt Storybrooke se réveillerait, mais pour l'instant tout n'était que calme et sérénité.

The End

 **Voili voilou, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis du moment que c'est constructifs... si vous avez des questions aussi, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
